


A Lock of Hair

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks he'd like a lock of her hair. To remember her by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lock of Hair

Jade's fast asleep, her cranium case resting against his corpsemeat. Her dark hair spills across the bright blue of the bedspread like ink. He strokes her hair, humming in the back of his windtube. He doesn't know how she can sleep so soundly, but she says its because she's with him. It's sappy and romantic, and he kinda likes it when she says it. It makes him feel important - at least a little - something he's had little reason to feel recently.

He lets a bit of her hair curl around his fingers. She's beautiful. The pity he feels for her seems ready to burst his bloodpusher at times. Karkat kisses the hair around his fingers. It smells like her and sometimes when he's being an idiot he thinks he'd like a bit of her hair to keep. For if -- when they beat the game and Jade along with the other humans leave them behind.

Just a lock of hair to remember her by. To remember that he had a matesprit once and how much he pitied her. Karkart curls one of his lanky limbs around her shoulders and holds her tighter.

Jade will die or leave him behind and he -- he can't. He can't let her go.

But he'll have to. He'll have to let her go, let her go off to die or watch her leave him behind when the humans claim the prize.

"Karkat?" her voice is soft.

He kisses the crown of her cranium case, breathing in her scent. He won't let her see that his eyes are wet. "Go back to sleep," he whispers back. "Everything's fine."

"You're worrying so loudly," she says, pushing up slightly to look at him. "Talk to me?"

Karkat shakes his head then kisses her. She kisses him back, her teeth scraping his bottom lip just as he likes. He shivers and fights the urge to roll her onto the bed under him. "It isn't anything new," he tells her.

She kisses the corner of his mouth. "I'm not leaving you behind. No one is leaving anyone behind."

"Harley, Jade, you might not have a choice. We've talked about this," he says, spreading his fingers through her hair.

Jade bites his bottom lip. Half-punishment, half-tease. "You've talked about this, I listened. I'm not leaving you." She curls her hands against his sides. "Ever."

Pity swells in him so strong he can't breathe for it. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he warns her softly.

She kisses him again. "You are mine. I'm not letting you go." Her eyes are wet now and Karkat draws her down into his embrace.

"I believe you," he whispers, half lying. He just doesn't want to see her cry.

Jade twines their fingers together. "You don't, but I'll convince you."

"Okay."

Karkat fingers a lock of her hair. He'll cut some while she sleeps, he decides, that way he'll have a piece of her when she's taken from him.


End file.
